Tim has a girlfriend
by orangeapple
Summary: Will Jim be mad when Tim gets a girlfriend?


One day at Kim's house Tim came home with a weird look on his face. Well, it was a weird looking face for Jim not for Kim. Kim thought she knew what it was but she didn't tell her mom. Her brother had a girlfriend.

---

Before Tim came home he saw the girl he had a crush on. He felt kind of bad since he still told his brother he thought girls had cooties. Tim was walking toward her and he stood in front of her not sure what to say. He just stood there and, Anabri, looked at him and asked "Yes, Tim?" He shooke out of his daze and swallowed. Then suddenley he backed up a little and tripped over the janitors mop. His cheeks were as red as roses and everyone was pointing at him laughing. Anabri had ran to him and said "Oh, Tim are you ok?" He smiled and said, trying to be cool, "Of course," then she giggled and helped him up.

He knew this would be the perfect time to ask her out. He just couldn't get it out. He didn't know how to get it out. It felt as though the whole world was still, waiting for him to ask the question. Then he started mummbling and Anabri asked "What was that?" Everyone was loud, but when he had asked her the big question everyone was quite so **EVERYONE** heared him. She was kind of shocked so he thought he totally just

embaressed himself. Then he was walking away but heared Anabri run to him and she whispered in his ear one word 'yes.' Then they hugged and he walked her home.

---

Now at home he just went straight to his room and laid down on bed and watched TV thinking of her. Then Jim came in and started bouncing on the bed. Tim still just layed there looking at him. Jim stopped and asked concerned "Want to make our robot?" Tim said "Oh, I can't it's time for me to go." He got up and started walking toward the door. Jim said sad "But today we were finally going to finish our robot we've been working on since last week. Where are you going?" Tim wasn't sure what to say, but he knew he couldn't tell him the truth. So, he had to lie. He said "Um....my friends from class invited me to their party." _Woops Jim_

_loves parties and he knows all of my friends. There isn't any new kids. I'm in deep trouble, _Tim thought. Then Jim said "Well why am I not invited?" Tim couldn't lie again. He couldn't think that fast. So, he told the truth.

"Well, because there isn't a party." Jim was very confused. Tim knew he would have to explain.

Tim told Jim to take a seat, because if he was standing up he would probably faint. Jim sat down and Tim took a deep breath and locked the door. Jim looked nervouse, expecially when he locked the door. Tim

began, "I know I always tell you I agree that girls have cooties," Jim inturepted "What, are you saying you have a.......girlfriend?" Tim couldn't belive Jim caught on. He nodded then sat down beside him and said "That's why I can't work on the robot, or rocket, or..." Jim said "I get it," then he left the room droopy. He went in the kitchen and sat down at the table. His mom was worried and Kim poked him. He just sat there. She whispered in his ear "Was I right? Does Tim have a girlfriend?" He looked at her and nodded, then put his head back down. She asked "Then why are you so sad?" He looked at her and said "Now that he has her he won't want to hang out with me anymore. He won't even work on the robot with me!" Kim's mom gasped and said "What's wrong? Tim never dosen't want to work on a project. Tim said "He has a girlfriend, IT SUCKS!"

Their mom ran to Tim so fast she almost knocked him down. She started asking all kinds of questions. He ran out the door and down the street. She left the window and went back to the table and made the table for lunch. When they were finished Tim came in and ran to his room. Kim ran up and sat by him. He said annoyed "Not you too, does everyone know? Does dad know?" She nodded and said "Mom called him."

He sighed and fell backwards on his bed. Kim said "If you need any advice my door is always open, don't be shy, ok?" He rolled his eyes and nodded. She left and Tim went to Jim and said "How about that robot?"  
Jim lightend up and asked "I thought you didn't want to hang out with me." Tim gasped and said "Yeah right, even if I have the g word, that dosen't mean I won't want to hang out with my favorite sibling." Jim laughed

and they ran up to the robot and started working.


End file.
